


oh my god they were tombmates

by wombatpop



Series: Pride Month 2018 [3]
Category: What We Do in the Shadows (2014)
Genre: Based on a Tumblr Post, Bi Viago, Bi Vladislav, Internalized Homophobia, M/M, Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-16
Updated: 2018-06-16
Packaged: 2019-05-18 03:49:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14845140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wombatpop/pseuds/wombatpop
Summary: Vladislav breaks his coffin. Viago has a solution.inspired by a tumblr post bydateamonster.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> inspired by a tumblr post by [dateamonster](https://dateamonster.tumblr.com/post/167998407336/vampire-dude-to-his-vampire-friend-wow-looks):  
> vampire dude to his vampire friend: wow.. looks like there’s only one coffin….. what’ll we do?
> 
> other vampire dude who reads a lot of fanfiction: we could……….. share it

“Vladislav! It’s almost seven, we’re all waiting for you down here, you know.”  
Viago’s call is answered by an irritated groan, and silence.

“Come on, it’s time for a flat meeting!” Viago normally wouldn’t push so hard by he has some thoughts about new curtains that he really needs to be heard, so he’s not leaving Vladislav to sleep tonight. Or whatever he’s doing.

Finally Vladislav replies, “Okay!” There’s a short rustling noise before the unmistakable sound of cracking wood.

“What was that?”  
There’s a pause.

“Viago?” Vladislav calls from behind the closed door.

“Yeah?”

“I have a problem.”

Viago traipses up the stairs to Vladislav’s opening door to see a room strewn with books, clothes – Vladislav’s and otherwise – and, against the wall, a silk-lined coffin, lid fully detached.

“What happened?”

“Well, I was getting up to come to the flat meeting and, I was a little irritated, and I pushed…” Vladislav finishes his sentence by gesturing feebly at his broken coffin.

Viago sighs. “Maybe we can fix it?”

“Yeah.” The two vampires manoeuvre the lid back on top of the coffin but it’s no use, the hinges are warped in such a way that the lid no longer lays flat, a gap wide enough to let in sunlight running along the length of the box.

“Ah.” Viago says, pressing his lips together.

“No good.”

“Not with those curtains. I was going to talk about them at the flat meeting.” Viago says, and Vladislav shuffles, embarrassed at his mistake.

“What’s going on?” Deacon appears in the doorway.

“I was having sex and I broke I my coffin.” Vladislav says, giving Viago an imploring look.

“Where is the girl?” Deacon asks, more excited than sceptical.

“She left.” Vladislav replied, and Deacon deflates.

“Well, I’m hungry, so, can we fix this later?”

Vladislav and Deacon both look to Viago, who nods.  
“Yeah, okay, let’s go.”

\---

“It’s almost sunrise, everyone, so, time for bed!”

“Night.” Deacon calls, withdrawing to his closet/bedroom for the night. Still high off the night’s meal, he has no qualms leaving Vladislav and Viago to solve Vladislav’s broken coffin alone, Petyr having retreated to his stone container long ago.

“What are we going to do?” Vladislav asks, and Viago doesn’t think twice about being included in what is really Vladislav’s problem.

“Well…” Viago starts before he realises what he’s about to say, and stops. Vladislav would never agree to that. No, he would, and that’s almost worse.

“What?” Vladislav asks, expectant. Viago bites his tongue. Even if Vladislav did agree, it’s kind of a big deal. Isn’t it? Kind of, intimate?  
The idea intrigues Viago to the point where he wants to reject it outright. He’d already spent a few decades repressing interest, as much as he would hate to acknowledge it, and a broken coffin shouldn’t be enough for him to break his streak.

“What?” Vladislav asks again, more impatient this time.

There are other options. A tablecloth over Vladislav’s broken coffin; locking Vladislav in a cupboard somewhere, although none of their closets apart from Deacon’s is big enough for a person; sticking Vladislav under a rug and hoping for the best.  
No, this is the safest solution, Viago thinks to himself, and tries to shove his exhilaration to the back of his mind.

“We could share a coffin.” Viago says, and immediately wants to take it back. Vladislav’s face stays blank for a couple of beats too long and Viago curses himself internally.

“Yeah, that could work.” Vladislav replies, his efforts towards indifference conspicuous though not unappreciated. Viago walks in silence to his room, Vladislav following, both stopping in front of Viago’s coffin. It’s nothing special, not like Vladislav’s, not fully lined or elaborately engraved. But it’s tall, and wide, and sealed from sunlight.  
The two vampires, friends for almost a century, look at the coffin, and to each other, and back again. It’s going to be a tight squeeze.

“Okay?” Viago speaks quietly, tentatively, and the consequence of what they’re going to do cements for Vladislav. Sharing a coffin, for a vampire, is a big deal, as much as neither of them would like to admit it.  
It’s ultimate vulnerability, nothing less.  
But it’s just practical.

Vladislav gets in first, knowing that Viago might stand there all day waiting if he doesn’t. It smells like unvarnished wood and old fabric, but doesn’t feel all that different to Vladislav entering his own coffin. Vladislav faces the wall of the coffin, taking a deep, deliberate breath as he feels Viago stepping in behind him, also facing out.  
There’s a moment of awkward quiet, as Viago gets comfortable.

“Goodnight, Vlad.” Viago says, and the warmth in his voice breaks Vladislav’s discomfort immediately.

“Goodnight Viago.”


	2. Chapter 2

When they wake they’re facing each other, Vladislav half on top of Viago, his head on Viago’s chest. Viago wakes up first, surprise taken over by delight, then guilt. He pushes Vladislav away, crawling out of his own coffin like it’s full of crucifixes. He shivers once, and tells himself firmly to get it together. 

Vladislav is his friend. Even if Viago has a lot of feelings, and some of them might be similar to the feelings he had for Katherine, maybe, and Vladislav’s just-woke-up hair is possibly the sexiest thing he’s ever seen, and if Vladislav told him to jump of a cliff he would do so in a metaphorical heartbeat, that’s just regular friend stuff. It has to be, because Viago has no idea how to handle non-regular friend stuff. He’d rather be the one tucked under a rug to potentially die of sun exposure than have any proximity to something so much an unknown.

He’s in the middle of his thought-spiral when Vladislav wakes up, a creak announcing the coffin opening catching Viago’s attention.

“Good evening.” Vladislav says, like it’s just a normal night, not one wherein they had just slept in a coffin together.

“Good evening!” Viago replies, too cheerfully. Giving Vladislav a grin, he leaves the room with haste, and Vladislav can hear him waking Deacon up, a little more frantic than usual.

Vladislav is more than a little confused. Granted, it was probably a little weirder for Viago than Vladislav, having him in his coffin like that. But it was comfortable. More than that, Vladislav kind of liked it. It was nice, having someone with you like that. A coffin can be a pretty lonely place, and Viago’s better company than most.

Viago’s alarm goes and Vladislav turns it off, concern intensifying. He’s gotta talk to Viago.

\---

“Hey, Viago?” Vladislav enters Viago’s pottery room hesitantly, but Viago still jumps slightly when he announces his entrance, clearly deep in thought.

“Oh, Vladislav. What’s up?” Vladislav frowns at Viago’s feign casualness.

“I wanted to talk to you.”

“What about?”

“You just seem a little, off.”

“What do you mean?” Viago focuses on his pottery, but his hands shake a little.

“You’ve been acting strange all night and I don’t know why. Is this because of last night?” Viago’s hands still.  
“I don’t have to sleep in there again, if you didn’t like it, I don’t want to make you uncomfortable-”

“Did you like it?” Viago interrupts, still not meeting Vladislav’s eyes.

“What? Oh.” There’s a beat as Vladislav decides how to respond.  
“Yeah, I liked it.” He finally says, more sheepish this time.

“You did?” Viago asks, chancing a look toward Vladislav.

“Yes, it was nice.”

Viago doesn’t say anything for a moment, trying not to let himself smile.  
“I liked it too.”

“You did?” Vladislav asks, half amused, half hopeful, and Viago’s smirk disappears.

“But you should probably sleep somewhere else today.”

“Why?”  
Viago says nothing, and Vladislav pushes.  
“What’s the matter?”

Viago looks Vladislav in the eye for the first time that evening, and Vladislav thinks he might understand. He lets out a small, “oh”, and Viago looks away again.  
Vladislav would be the last to say that he’d never seen Viago in that way, but he never thought Viago was interested – he’s not exactly one for flirting at the best of times. In hindsight, Vladislav can see a couple of times in the last almost century that might’ve been passes, but how was he to know, really? All those smiles, those unreadable looks whenever he would brag about all-gender orgies… Vladislav almost laughs.

“That is not a good reason.” He says, and Viago turns his head in disbelief at Vladislav’s words and at his smile.

“I thought you would think badly of me.” Vladislav’s smile turns to a grin.

“I would be a hypocrite if I did.”

“But I thought, all those girls…” Viago stammers.

“Yes, I like girls. But that does not mean I cannot like Viago.” Vladislav says, and Viago smiles, sheepishly pleased.

“So do you want me in your coffin tonight, or do you not?” Vladislav asks, his habitual crudeness bringing Viago out of the last of his melancholy.

“I would like that, yes.” Viago replies. Vladislav’s laugh seems to fill the room with a joy Viago has not felt for decades.

“It’s a date.” Vladislav declares, and leaves the room. If Viago still needed oxygen to live, he’d feel breathless; he does anyway.

Vladislav chuckles to himself as he returns to the kitchen.

He’s pretty happy with that.


End file.
